whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tiktok Of Oz
Thanks for the update below - yes, this is a "closed" Wiki. I'll get onto the update over the weekend. Tiktok Of Oz 15:53, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I am leaving this message here because the page is locked and I don't see another way to contact you. There is an easter egg in "The Chase" UK edition that doesn't appear on your page. On disk 2, the content is accessible by scrolling to "Daleks Beyond the Screen" and moving right, then clicking on the "Doctor Who" logo. The content is a 2:50 short called "Enter Enter Zero Stop", which is a series of interviews and clips discussing the Mechanoids. Innesst 13:39, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Hi Tiktok Of Oz -- we are excited to have Doctor Who DVD Special Features Index Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Doctor Who DVD Special Features Index Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:29, June 3, 2010 (UTC) A couple of corrections for the Resurrection of the Daleks Special Edition DVD: 'Disc 1: Original Two-Part Version' does not have production subtitles - contrary to what the accompanying booklet says, they are not on the DVD. 'Disc 2: Four-Part Version' does have production subtitles, but these are a completely new set, written by Paul Scoones (me!). The site erroneously credits Richard Molesworth as the author. Richard wrote the subtitles for the original release, but these are not included on the special edition. 00:17, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Paul Scoones Additional Special features Could you add The Reign of Terror to Additional Special Features? Footage from its missing episodes is included on Lost in Time. Cult Of Skaro Here.|Communicate here. 05:15, July 28, 2013 (UTC)